In Bed I Said
by ShaViva
Summary: If Booth resorted to Fox-In-Sock speak would he be able to convince Bones that they were meant to be together? Let's see! Just a bit of silliness really - if you don't like Dr Seuss you won't like this! BEWARE: Minor spoilers for season 6 spoilers inside!


**In Bed I Said ...**

Author: ShaViva

Rating: K

Content Warning: None

Season: 6

Summary: If Booth resorted to 'Fox in Sock' speak would he be able to convince Bones that they were meant to be together? Let's see! Just a bit of silliness really - if you don't like Dr Seuss you won't like this! I'm spoilering what I know of the current season 6 spoilers too.

Classifications: General

Pairings: Brennan/Booth kind of!

Spoilers for: the big season 6 spoiler re Booth's love life – can you spoiler a spoiler? Touches on 'The Woman in Limbo', 'The Parts in the Sum of the Whole', 'The End in the Beginning' and 'The Beginning in the End'.

Acknowledgements: Dr. Seuss! Plus RhymeZone – love that site!

Disclaimer: The Bones characters, storylines, etc aren't mine. I am unfortunately not associated in any way with the creators, owners, or producers of Bones or any of its media franchises. Ditto for the works of Dr. Seuss and the estate of Theodore Giesel. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, equipment, etc are the property of whoever owns them. The original characters and plot and anything else I made up are the property of me, the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Copyright (c) 2010 ShaViva

**Authors Note:**

I'm still thinking about a 'Two in One' sequel but in the mean time decided to get a little silly/serious with this little one shot, just to keep my hand in, so to speak. Acknowledgement to **trecebo** who did this first, revamping Green Eggs and Ham for the SG-1 world. I think trecebo's was much better than my attempt (for one, it was actually funny!) but I offer this up for entertainment anyway!

_Notes:  
_Booth (Mr 'I knew!' Booth) speaking is in standard text.  
Bones (Ms 'I know the dead' Bones) speaking is in italics.

I've never tried anything like this before so I hope it makes sense to those who aren't able to see what I was thinking as I constructed it! It's true to Fox in Socks (bar a few places were I took a bit of license so it had at least a chance of making sense) which means it's a little convoluted ... if you haven't read Fox in Socks (ever or recently) google it and you should be able to find a copy to peruse.

Enjoy! (I hope!)

* * *

**In Bed I Said ...**

Bed  
Head  
Dead

Dead, in head.  
Said, in bed.

Dead, I said **it  
**in bed, my head.

Bed, when 'dead'.  
Yes, dead in head.

Said, in bed  
in head, when 'dead'.

Squints with hints come.  
Squints who hunt come.  
Squints with hints who  
hunt and confront come.

Look, Bones. Look, Bones.  
Ms 'I know the dead' Bones.  
Let's do forensics with  
hints and hunts, Bones.  
Let's do forensics with  
squints who confront, Bones.

First, we'll do a  
forensic hint rant.  
Then we'll do a  
forensic hunt rant.

You can do a  
forensic squint rant.  
You can do a  
forensic confront rant.

And here's a  
new forensic, Ms 'I know the Dead' ...  
Beds and squints,  
yes, squints I said.  
Said then confront  
on hints, no hunts.  
Hints, no hunts.  
Yes, dead on hunts.

Now we come to  
love and life, Bones.  
Try to say this  
Ms 'I know the dead' Bones ...

Confront on said love.  
Confront means dead life.  
Gambler garbles hinting love.  
Gambler garbles squint's whole life.

_Please, Booth, I don't  
like this forensic, Booth.  
__My heart isn't  
often open, Booth.  
__I see all the  
love you're confronting, Booth,  
__mixing up my  
squinty life, Booth.  
__I can't do it Mr 'I knew!' Booth._

I'm so sorry,  
Ms 'I know the dead' Bones.

Here's a year gone, anyway.  
Not an easy thing to say ...

New bed.  
Due bed.  
Who's bed?  
Journalist's bed.

Who sleeps in whose bed?  
Journalist sleeps in Journalist's bed.

Who sees who sleeps in  
whose new bed, Bones?  
I see Journalist sleeping in  
Journalist's new bed, Bones.

_That's ... unfortunate,  
Mr 'I knew!'Booth._

Who loves?  
Booth loves.  
Sleuth Truth Booth loves.

Who sleeps in Booth's room?  
Journalist sleeps in Booth's room.  
Sleuth Truth Booth  
sleeps in whose room?  
Journalist's room.

Journalist sleeps in my bed  
I said. My bed now.

Sleuth Truth Booth sleeps,  
not 'dead' in bed now.

Journalist's sleep blooms  
in Sleuth Truth Booth's room.  
But said sleep resumes  
Sleuth Truth Booth's gloom.

Consume glow.  
Bloom woes.  
Gloom consumes glows past.  
Booth's bloom transposes past.

_Mr 'I knew!'Booth!  
__I hate these emotions, Booth.  
__These emotions hide  
my heart's devotion, Booth._

Ms 'I know the dead' Bones,  
what a shame, Bones.

We'll do a predictable  
retrace steps now.  
There'll be a  
retrace erase case now.  
Retrace Case. Erase case.  
Casey. Casey.  
Erase case. Retrace case.  
Pacey. Pacey.

Casey case  
for chasey chasing!  
That's what the  
case place is brewing.  
Do you choose to  
chase cases with me Bones?  
If, Bones, you, Bones,  
choose to chase, Bones,  
for the case place,  
chase, Bones. Do, Bones.

_Mr 'I knew!'Booth,  
__I won't face it.  
__I can't say it.  
__I won't chase it._

Very well Bones.  
Run away.  
Another  
emotion you betray.

Angela draws.  
Hodgins thaws.  
Angela shows Hodgins love.  
Hodgins shows Angela love.

Hodgins wins Angela's love.  
Angela wins Hodgins' love.  
Hodgins wins.  
Angela wins.  
Hodgins won love forever.  
Angela won love forever.

Angela's art. Hodgins' is smart.  
Sleek art. Geek smarts.

Angela and Hodgins have  
arty, smart love.  
Hodgins' smart's rock  
and Angela's art shocks.

_Geek smarts! Shock art!  
__Sleek art! Love smarts!  
__My poor heart can't  
comprehend that. __No Booth.  
My poor heart  
just can unbend, Booth._

Well, then ...  
bring your heart this way.  
I'll find something  
it can't belay.

Sweets says stalemates suck.  
Sweets sans stalemate sucks!  
Sweets says sole-mates suck.  
Sweets sans sole-mate sucks!

Sans stuck sole-mates?  
Wow! Sucky Sweets says stalemate!  
Sweets says stuck sole-mates  
won't suck sans stalemate!

_I can't endorse  
__Such galloping gambles!  
__My heart isn't  
__one to believe your preamble._

Ms "I know the dead," Bones.  
Now come now. Come now.  
You don't have to  
think so literal now.

Try to believe this,  
Ms 'I know the dead' Bones, please ...  
Through five career years,  
five peers fears evolved.  
While these fears evolved,  
racing cases were solved.  
Racing cases helped  
those five years race.  
Racing years helped  
those year's careers race.  
That's what helped these  
five career years interlace.

_Stop it! Stop it!  
__That's enough Booth.  
__I can't believe  
s__uch illogical stuff, Booth._

Very well, then,  
Ms "I know the dead' Bones.  
Let's have a little talk  
about absentee families ...

What do you know  
about absentee families?  
Well ...

When absentee families lie,  
it's called  
an absentee family fallacy.

And when the  
fallacy turns to tragedy.  
it's an absentee  
family fallacy tragedy.

AND when absentee family  
fallacies lead to daddies in the tragedy,  
they call it an absentee  
family tragedy daddy fallacy.  
AND ...

When family fallacies show families  
In a tragedy daddy fallacy,  
and the family fallacy tragedy  
is a tragedy in an apology ...

... they call this  
an absentee family  
apology tragedy  
daddy fallacy agony.  
AND ...

When families  
lie about the fallacies  
in apologies  
from their daddies,  
the apologies  
breed practicality,  
because practicality  
preserves sanity, and ...

... they call this  
an agony tragedy  
absentee practicality  
family sanity  
apology daddy fallacy.  
AND ...

_Now wait  
a__ minute  
__Mr "I knew!' Booth!_

_When I said  
__in my apology that  
__the absentee family fallacy  
__with my daddy  
__was my tragedy, instead it was  
__my sanity preserving practicality!  
__THIS is what they call ..._

_... an absentee family  
__sanity practicality apology over  
__daddy agony happiliy  
contrarily shifting to __rhapsody!  
__Now let's have it  
said in bed, Booth!_

Said in **my** bed Bones!

Our case is finally closed, Bones.  
Thank you for  
emotions exposed, Bones.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So, did it make any sense? Let me know ... and if you think I'm insane and should never try anything like this again you can let me know that too! If you'd like me to explain any parts of it, happy to do that too, just let me know which parts!

If you got this far, thanks for reading!


End file.
